


Главный танец

by Bukan



Series: Джунгли кошмарных ужасов: расширенная вселенная [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cвадьба и брачная ночь дочери кардинала Сальваторе (missing к "Грехам молодости").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главный танец

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/gifts).



> Написано по заявке Naru на ФБ-2012.

Настоящая свадьба, платье, цветы и праздник! Анхелика была ещё слишком молода, чтобы перестать верить, что для неё такое возможно. И нет, она, конечно, не собиралась рассказывать жениху все подробности своей бурной молодости. Ведь, сказать по правде, она вовсе не плыла по воле обстоятельств, когда танцевала стриптиз и отдавалась мужчинам за деньги. Она просто делала нечто запретное – и то, что у неё лучше всего получалось. Радости, правда, получала немного. А мужу сейчас только намекнула: кое-что о мужчинах ей уже пришлось узнать. И далеко не самое лучшее.

Анхелика понимала, что изрядно рискует – такие, как Рамон, обычно дико ревнивы. Но не угадала. Что значит – первый раз вступила в отношения с фейри.

– А, эти человеческие мужчины? Отряхнись и забудь о них, они не в счёт!

…И вот теперь Анхелика, уже не кто попало, а узаконенная дочь кардинала-президента Сальваторе, выходила замуж как принцесса. И никто не посмел бы попрекнуть её хоть чем-то.

Весь праздник Анхелика не просто танцевала, а порхала над полом, не стесняясь демонстрировать свои блестящие крылья. И вот наконец Рамон унёс её, уставшую, на руках в спальню.

Впрочем, Анхелика сразу же порхнула на кровать, смяла босыми ножками покрывало.

– Ты хочешь станцевать для меня? – улыбнулся молодой муж.

Она кивнула, заводя руки за спину. Расстегнула платье, не переставая грациозно изгибаться. Выскользнула из него, осталась в тонкой рубашке, повернулась к Рамону открытой спиной, затрепетала крыльями возле самого лица.

– Покажи мне свои, дорогой.

– Сейчас…

Он быстро избавился от пиджака и рубашки, чувствуя, как крылья жены снова и снова, с каждым разом нежнее и дольше, задевают его грудь.

Услышав шорох, Анхелика обернулась и залюбовалась. Крылья будто тёмного стекла, смуглая кожа, идеальное сложение. Она пискнула и повисла у Рамона на шее. Его крылья трепетали у самых её пальцев, и она осторожно притрагивалась. Так же как и Рамон к её волшебным сокровищам. Они не боялись повредить друг другу – пыльцы на крыльях не было, а касания лёгкие-лёгкие…

Анхелика почувствовала, что молодой супруг потянул вниз её рубашку, и продуманным движением выскользнула из неё. А там уж Рамон уложил супругу на спину, любуясь и задевая её упругую грудь крыльями. Анхелика была вынуждена сложить свои и не могла ответить тем же. Только выгнуться и дать раздеть себя до конца, подставиться губам и пальцам… и нежному ветру, едва заметным касаниям, когда Рамон наклонялся к ней то одним, то другим крылом.

Но Анхелика и не думала закрывать глаза – даже от большого удовольствия, не то что от смущения. И она игриво заулыбалась, когда Рамон разделся совсем. И приподнялась, изогнулась, тоже посылая ветер, дразня супруга и до предела усиливая его возбуждение.

– Я больше не могу терпеть! – выдохнул он наконец. И приподнял Анхелику за бёдра, помогая ей обхватить его ногами. И вошёл в её распалённое тело, и они вместе начали свой главный танец, который мог поднять их к небесам и без крыльев.


End file.
